


Shelter

by KennyMcCormick1



Category: Attack on Titan, South Park, my life - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Cages, Depression, Eating Disorder, F/M, Fandoms mentioned, My life is a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyMcCormick1/pseuds/KennyMcCormick1
Summary: This is about my life as a depressed anxiety and eating disorder person and it gives you the point of view of my life as me living in a labyrinth that's full of cages. So have fun reading and also this is my first time writing something like this and there will be more to come!! Its a little short too so sorry that its not long and soon enough I'll be making fandom's like for my next one it five night at Freddy's.





	Shelter

My home is my shelter, even though it makes me feel very lonely sometimes. My name is Ashton and I have anxiety and depression and a very bad eating disorder. Also I am antisocial so I usually stay in my room and not talk with my family in less its really serious but even if they are serious then I'd only only share it with my mom because she's the only one that doesn't think I'm weird or scary and that makes me feel better.

Usually I'd stay in my room but I always have to go to the prison they call a school. When I go to prison it seems to have a big effect on my anxiety and it makes my boyfriend, my friends worry about me. Sadly they can't help me, even when they try so hard to help.

Enough about school let's talk about the cages that I get stuck in from time to time. One cage I get stuck in all the time is the sleep cage and that is when I can't sleep at all. Cage number two is the food cage and that is when I eat my food I throw it up in the next 12 to 15 minutes because I guess my stomach can't digest correctly, so I'm usually starving because of it.

Next is what I'd wish this world was is: Aot or attack on titan, why you might ask. Well it already feels like everything Is attacking me and I really wanna be like Levi because he is awesome and is like the best (smartest) person there. Also I would want this world to be south park because I want to meet Kenny and Butters because they are at the top of my favourites list and I want my life to be exciting like everyone in south park.

 

My life is a scary LABYRINTH...

 

My home is my only SHELTER...

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like this and I'll have another one up sooner or later..


End file.
